Kicking the Sand
by Triforce Garner
Summary: Sora's heart leads him to someone unexpected as he finds love in the most surprising place. And for once in his life, it's not Riku or Kairi.


Author's Note:

I'm from the beach. Now, normally I wouldn't care about telling you guys but, well, I needed an excuse for writing this oneshot. I really do miss my old home (I moved away obviously) and until I move back after college, I have to be satisfied with visiting during summer and writing fanfictions that talk about it.

And that's also why I love cosplaying as Tidus! :D This is a yaoi oneshot and has a lemon in it. Don't like it? Go away before you end up reading it and flaming me DX

**UPDATE: written Sept 7th, 2010**

**First off I want to say that I'm very flattered by the reviews this oneshot has gotten me. Now to be honest, I didn't think this fanfiction would have any attention, so I haven't expected 'Kicking the Sand' to amount to more than even one review. But, I was wrong. Delightfully wrong.**

**So, to commerate this oneshot and to do a little testing myself, I've decided to write another Sora/Tidus. Whether it's another oneshot or a full-on story is to be debated. And besides that I have many fanfictions in line to be written. One of which is 'Paopu Fruit'. As always, visit my profile for more information or simply read this and get out of here (for those who do not care :P)**

**- Triforce Garner**

**P.S. if it's something specific you want, tell me now while the plotline for this Sora/Tidus pairing is still in the infancy stage. I couldn't tell you what plans I might come up with later, so go ahead and request. Thanks guys.**

Enjoyyy~

* * *

Kicking the Sand

* * *

It was a hot day on Destiny Islands. The sun shined down with no hope of shadow or a break from the heat anytime soon. Sighing Sora got up to walk the beach, and hopefully, to find some safeguard from the heat.

The sound of waves. It's unmistakable to any who hear them. When you sit down and close your eyes, and listen carefully to the sounds of the ocean crashing upon the shore, you suddenly feel so at ease. Sora inhaled deeply, loving the smell of the salt water and the breeze that always came with water. No matter where you are, if there's an open current of water, there's always a breeze to follow it.

He squinted. A little ways from him was his friend, Tidus. He seemed to be distraught or, in the worst of terms, angry. He was viciously throwing objects into the ocean and drawing in the sand with a stick. Puzzled, Sora wandered over to find out what ailed his friend.

The sandy blonde sat cross legged in the sand, his back turned to Sora, and was muttering something under his breath as he picked up a stone and threw it into the surf with a '_plunk_' sound. Sora chuckled and sat down next to the angry teen.

"Hey Tidus, what're you doing?" he asked. Tidus glanced up briefly to scoff at the brunette before shaking his head and scowling at the ground.

"Nothing." He said stubbornly. He returned to stabbing the sand with his stick, but Sora was quick to stop him.

"Okay Tidus, I think the sand has been tortured enough. It's innocent already!" he began to laugh, Tidus pouting still. "So tell me what happened. Why are you so angry?"

Tidus sighed. "It's…Riku. We fought today but, he beat me…again." said Tidus. Sora stopped laughing and sighed as well.

"Tidus…" he started. But stopped, thinking of the best thing to say next. "Maybe, you should just practice. After all they always say practice makes perfect. You're a really strong fighter Tidus. I believe in you and I'm sure you'll get better over time."

Tidus looked up and that familiar smile reappeared on his face. He jumped to his feet and nodded, his resolve strengthened. "Yah! I'll practice and get stronger. And then, I'll be even better than Riku!" he turned to Sora who smiled up at him and stood.

"You're my hero!" he said, laughing. Tidus blushed and chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yah well, if I wanna keep that title, I better run off and train. Catch ya later Sora!" shouted Tidus. He waved and took off running.

Sora sighed at how quickly the blonde had gotten over being beaten, and turned, wandering over to the random door on the little island and finding Kairi on the other side of it. She was sitting on a boulder, examining a little shell she'd picked up. Sora ran over and hopped onto the boulder, smiling at the redhead and leaning over her shoulder to see what she had.

"I found it in the ocean this morning. It's so shiny, isn't it beautiful?" she said, smiling up at him. Sora nodded.

"Yah, it is."

They talked for some time. Mostly about school and what they were doing for summer when it came. They briefly discussed Radiant Garden, but Kairi was quick to remind Sora that Destiny Islands was her home, so the subject was dropped. Soon the conversation turned to Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. And Kairi quickly realized the obvious blush settling on Sora's features.

"Do, you like him, Sora?" she asked softly. Sora stared down at the sand, kicking his legs and becoming eerily silent. Finally, he looked up at the horizon closing in on them and spoke just as softly.

"I don't know how to tell him. It's, weird. I never realized I had feelings for him until we came back. I always saw him as a kid, but I guess like the rest of us, he had to grow up too." He said. Tidus _had_ grown. He was taller than all of them aside from Wakka, who was a good 6'1" and Riku who shared Tidus' 5'10" height. He was way more muscular than Sora and Riku in some ways, but he was still somewhat clumsy and childish, giving Riku and Wakka the ability to overpower the rambunctious blonde easily. Sora felt bad for him, always being considered the weakest of them all, but he was sure that Tidus had his own strengths, like Blitzball. Tidus was probably the best at it, and was a great match for Wakka. Sora and Riku could never understand that sport like Tidus and Wakka could. Not to mention that Tidus was 17, two years older than Sora and one year older than Riku.

"Maybe you should just talk to him, Sora. He's really sweet and I think, if you talk to him about it, he'll like you too." said Kairi. Sora nodded, smiling.

"Y-yah, you're right!" he said. He turned and hugged the redhead warmly. "Thanks, Kairi."

"Hee, you're welcome!" she laughed, hugging him back. "Oh!" she brought out her shell and handed it to Sora, pushing it toward his heart. "Give him this. Who knows, maybe it'll be as effective as Paopu fruits."

Sora nodded. "Well, I'll see you!" he said, and hopped off of the rock and waved as he ran to the door and disappeared behind it. Kairi rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Boys." She said with a sigh, and giggled as she wandered off to find some more rocks and stones to collect.

* * *

"Hey Tidus!" Sora called.

Tidus turned and smiled widely as the brunette teen ran toward him, his arms waving frantically. Sora finally reached him and grinned before turning to look at the small object in the blonde's hand.

"What's that?" he said, pointing to a bumpy ball the colors of blue and white. Tidus chuckled and tossed the ball a few times in the air.

"It's a Blitzball you goof." He said. Sora blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"O-oh, heh, I knew that…" he said, feeling a bit stupid. Tidus continued to toss the Blitzball a few more times before holding it out for the keyblade wielder.

"Here, wanna play?" he asked. Sora's eyes widened and he shook his head. Puzzled, Tidus pulled the ball away. "Why not?"

"B-because I've never played. I'll suck!" he said. Tidus rolled his eyes and held out the ball again.

"Nah, it's alright. C'mon I'll teach you. Please?" he said. Sora thought for a moment, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his crush, but at the same time, he didn't want to let him down either.

"Alright. I'll play." He answered. Tidus laughed and tossed Sora the ball.

"Great! Now come down to the water and I'll show you how it works."

They made their way to the shore and Tidus quickly set up. '_He must have played this at least a thousand times._' thought Sora. He sighed, content to just watch Tidus and admire the blonde quietly. But Tidus finished swiftly and turned to the brunette with a grin still plastered to his face.

"Alright, let's play." He beckoned Sora into the water and placed his hands over Sora's, making the younger blush profusely. But Tidus seemed not to notice. "So you want to hit the ball from here, and at an angle. It'll fly in whatever direction you want so long as you have a plan in mind. Now, the goals are for you to aim for. Get it in the goal and you score a point. Understand?"

Sora nodded. "Yah, I think so." He said. It was simple. Throw the ball into the goal and you got it. Like underwater soccer. He could do this.

The game began without much trouble. Sora scored a couple of goals and Tidus seemed pleased enough by it. But then he switched gears, and Sora's reluctance began to well up again.

"So, you ready to play Blitzball for real? No holds barred?" he said, his eyes wide with excitement. Sora chuckled nervously.

"I think that we should—"

"Aw come on, Sora." He asked, pleading with him. Sora sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Let's play."

And the game started once more. It was more difficult than Sora thought. Tidus was quick and nimble. And more importantly, he seemed to be more agile in water. He could stay under the water longer than Sora and he looked as if he belonged in the water. Like he'd always been there. And that just made Sora's heart flutter. He was so peaceful there, the water reflecting off of his tanned face as he smiled up at Sora. Now Tidus had scored his goal, and Sora was left in awe, sitting in the water without any idea how he managed to lose so easily.

"Goal! Aha Sora, better luck next time." said the tall, tanned blonde. He was standing knee deep in the water, smiling down at the younger brunette boy with the same beach tan. Sora angrily sputtered.

"Gah! Darn it Tidus!" he shouted. He wiped his mouth and pouted to himself, sapphire blue eyes glaring up at the sandy blonde teen towering above. Tidus grinned and offered a hand to Sora who, despite his frustration with Tidus, could only smile and take his hand.

"Up we go." he said, joking. "Maybe if you practice more, you'll get as good as me." Sora rolled his eyes and lightly shoved the taller teen.

"Yah whatever. Your head's just getting too big for your shoulders. Keep it up and your ego might make your head explode."

They began walking down the beach. The water crashed softly on the sand. The sound mixed with the crunch of sand beneath their feet to make a fairly pleasant afternoon. And this was usually when the others would join. Running, hollering, laughing. But more importantly, interrupting the time Sora spent with Tidus. He was glad today that they didn't.

He'd known for a long time that he was in love with the blonde. The way he laughed and made Sora's whole day brighten, or how when Sora who, as clumsy as he was, fell, Tidus would catch him in those strong, tanned, muscular arms. At night when he was cold, Tidus would hug him tightly and smile at him.

"_Warm?"_ he'd ask. And Sora would nod meekly, his cheeks burning as a blush appeared. Those were moments he most cherished, moments alone with Tidus.

"Boy, today was great. Sunshine, the ocean, Blitzball, the breeze, and blue sky all around!" he yelled and breathed in deeply. "Ahh. Yep, today was definitely one of those days!"

"Yah, and you beat me like I knew you would." said Sora. He pouted and stared off at the water, watching the reflections. It wasn't cold nor was it hot. It was pleasantly warm by the shore and put the boys at ease. Tidus sat down and leaned back against the sand, sighing contentedly. Sora lay down afterward and they let the warmth take them into sleep.

* * *

Within a few hours they awoke. The sun hadn't completely dipped into the horizon, so there was still a cozy warmth about them.

"You know, you may save the world with that keyblade of yours, Sora. But I'm glad that you and Riku can't take away the one thing I'm good at." said Tidus, almost lost in thought. Sora smiled.

"Yah. I'm glad for it too. Blitzball is something you and Wakka share. Riku and I will handle the combat." He said, laughing. Tidus leaned up onto his elbows.

"You…you make me happy, Sora." He said. Sora looked up and Tidus looked downward, his bright aqua eyes staring straight into Sora's sapphire ones.

"You make me happy too, Tidus." He said.

"Sora?" questioned Tidus. Sora could feel his heart burning in his chest, still staring deeply into Tidus' eyes. He shivered.

"Tidus." he said. He felt his heart stop as Tidus leaned in towards him. He could feel Tidus' warm breath on his face. Tidus placed a hand to Sora's cheek as Sora closed his eyes and waited. He finally relaxed as Tidus' lips gently pressed to his. The soft feeling made him tingle and he fell backward, letting Tidus fall above him, never breaking the kiss. He could feel Tidus' tongue gently tracing his bottom lip, asking for entrance and Sora was all too happy to give it to him. He groaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in the sandy blonde's hair. They stayed that way, locked in a heated kiss, until the need for air became desperate. When they pulled away breathless, Sora's cheeks were flush and made Tidus chuckle. He stroked Sora's cheek.

"Sooo…what do you think?" he asked, his own blush appearing at his own cheeks. Sora blinked before nodding.

He answered with a smile, and was met by a hug.

"Great." Tidus then pulled away gently to take Sora's hands in his. "You'll always be right here, right? Promise not to leave again?"

Sora felt his heart tighten momentarily but it relaxed and he smiled warmly, pressing his forehead against Tidus'. "I have to go away sometimes to help those in need. You know, the other friends I have in all those other worlds out there. They need me. But even when I'm gone you'll always have my heart, right here with you." said Sora as he pointed to Tidus' chest. Tidus smiled.

"Yah. And wherever you go you'll take mine with you."

* * *

A few days later and it wasn't long before the heat of the day set in. Yawning, Sora left to walk the beach. He felt the breeze across his face and his toes in the sand as the salty water licked at his feet. Sometimes he just wanted to fall into the water. Let it carry him away.

He turned as he heard running. Tidus had caught up with him and immediately he grasped Sora's hand, linking their fingers together. They began to walk a little farther before reaching the dock and at once they sat. Tidus lay back on the rocks, sighing as he closed his eyes, Sora followed.

The day didn't get any cooler. Sweat beads dripped from their faces and the sun's rays hit them relentlessly with no cloud in sight. Suddenly, Tidus sat up, propping himself onto his elbows and staring ahead into the horizon.

"You wanna go for a swim?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer, he got up and threw off his jacket and gauntlet before jogging into the water. Sora grinned and got up as well, tossing his shirt to the sandy ground and taking Tidus' hand in his.

They swam for hours and not long after, they noticed an orange tint to the sky. Tidus crawled to shore and lay there on the beach, a towel underneath to keep the sand from sticking to him. When Sora crawled to shore as well, Tidus was quick to reach out and grab Sora by the waist, pulling him down and snuggling up with the brunette. He buried his face in the crook of Sora's neck, Sora's fingers running through Tidus' dirty blonde hair. Tidus lifted his chin to capture Sora's lips, running his tongue along the bottom of Sora's lip. Sora groaned and leaned down a little more, deepening the kiss. He parted his lips and felt his heart flutter as Tidus' tongue slipped in between them, tasting him and coaxing Sora's tongue to life. Sora gasped and dug his nails into Tidus' head, groaning louder into the kiss. But something was different this time. The kiss was more passionate and the urgency in Tidus' actions made Sora's stomach fill with butterflies, realization striking him. But he wouldn't resist.

"Sora… " he whispered. His hands slipped down the sides of the brunette's tanned body and made Sora shiver. He then moved his hands to Sora's pantline, unbuckling the belt and tugging down Sora's pants. Tossing them to the side, Tidus grabbed Sora's wrists and flipped him to the side, placing himself atop where he straddled Sora's narrow hips. He began to undo his own pants while Sora bucked his hips upward, groaning as their erections met. Finally, he removed his boxers and leaned down to kiss Sora once again, running his thumb against Sora's hips. He slipped the younger's boxers off and pulled Sora's hips into his lap, planting kisses along his jawline.

"Tidus… " he groaned. Tidus kissed his forehead.

"Shh, Sora it's okay. You'll tell me to stop when it gets too much right?" he asked. His voice was soft, affectionate. Sora nodded and Tidus stuck three fingers in his mouth, his eyes still locked with Sora's. Once he was satisfied that they were sufficiently slick, he reached around Sora's back. Slowly, he slipped his fingers into Sora while he continuously placed kisses on Sora's swollen lips. Sora then bit his own lip and looked at the sky. It was orange and pink, mixing together beautifully in the sky. The sight was calming, allowing him to temporarily forget the pain in his backside.

Finally, Tidus removed his fingers and went to replace them with himself. Sora stared up at him and Tidus asked with his eyes one last time. They were so intense and bright. Older aqua staring deep into younger sapphire ones. When Sora nodded, he gripped Sora's hips and gently slid into the brunette.

Sora shivered at his first time being filled. Tidus leaned downward, his wet blonde hair brushing against Sora's cheeks as he captured his brunette lover's perfect lips. Sora groaned, shifting his hips downward to deepen Tidus' thrusts. Tidus moaned at the unexpected action and showered Sora's neck with kisses. Sora began rhythmically grinding his hips against Tidus' and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging hard at it and making Tidus' groan loudly.

"Sora I… " he gasped. He was reaching his climax and could tell Sora was too. His thrusts became deeper and faster, tears welling up in Sora's eyes as pleasure erupted within him. When he could stand it no longer, he let out a cry, shuddering as he came on Tidus, his blonde lover coming right after.

Tidus refocused his breathing and removed himself, laying beside Sora and cuddling up to the brunette. Sora blushed at how sexy Tidus was. His blonde hair clung to his face and sweat beads rolled off of his slick, tan body from the combination of heat from the sun and their love making. Tidus stroked his cheek.

"This was the best day at the beach I've ever had." he whispered, and both laughed. Sora's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh!" he grabbed his pants and fished around in his pockets, pulling out a tiny rock that sparkled in the dim light. Tidus smiled. "I want you to have this, okay?" Tidus nodded and took it, admiring it before putting it into his pocket for safe keeping.

They stayed together a bit longer before they had to head home. When they reached Sora's they kissed passionately before saying their 'goodnights' and 'goodbyes'. Tidus was reluctant to let go, but Sora assured him they'd see each other the next day and so they parted.

"I love you." Tidus called out. Sora turned and smiled.

"I love you too, Tidus."

* * *

Author's Note:

Aw, what a short, craptastic fanfiction. I can't get over the shortness of it, so I'm thinking of writing another one. But it all depends on reviews! So,

Review please! :D


End file.
